Mercedes Marten
Overview Mercedes Marten is a young noblewoman,the daughter of Grende Hearthstone, the ruler Hearthstone. She is also leader of the Enlistment Corps. Mercedes has been sent as token aid to Gransys by her father, Hearthstone's King, upon news of it being attacked by a Dragon. Mercedes sincerely wishes to be a Knight and leader of men, though her Father's dispatch of her to Gransys is an act of politics rather than military planning. Nevertheless, she fights bravely and show the deepest concern for the men in her charge. During Pride Before a Fall she is humiliated and bested by Julien, knight of Voldoa. Accepting her true state she returns to Hearthstone - ashamed but not unbowed-- and still carrying truly chivalrous thoughts in her heart, she seeks proper help for Gransys, its people, and the Arisen. Quests *A Rude Awakening (battle the Hydra) *Off With Its Head (escort the Ox cart to Gran Soren) *Scouting Mission (escort Mercedes to The Shadow Fort) *Pride Before a Fall (observe the duel at the Windbluff Tower) Notes *Her favorite gift is Cloudwine. *She can be found in the Duke's Demesne after Off With Its Head. *Her armor, the Captain's Armor Set, is available as Downloadable Content, or from the Black Cat in Dark Arisen. *Her unique sword, the Silver Rapier, can only be obtained by not interfering with her duel with Julien. * Her shield, the Lustrous Targe, can only be obtained by taking her Scouting Mission escort quest. *As the Beloved, during the final cutscene, she believes that it was the feats of the Arisen that have changed things around them rather than the main pawn taking the very form of the Arisen. She then doubts her initial thoughts of something being amiss. *For Mercedes to become the Arisen's Beloved, she must be romanced before Pride Before a Fall or she will disappear from the game until New Game Plus. However, after the duel with Julien it is possible to raise her affinity by gifting her Cloudwine or an Arisen's Bond. Quotes Mercedes speaks with a French accent. At The Encampment after Call of the Arisen *''"I am Mercedes. I lead the men of the Enlistment Corps. I've heard talk of the Arisen. They say you hold dominion over the pawns. I've ordered pawns to take up swords and fight myself, but they are a clumsy lot. I cannot call them into this world as you do, though, nor make traveling companions of them. What manner of magick lets you command them so? ...Well, it matters not. The dragon is come. I'll welcome any help, be it pawn, Arisen, farmer or fishwife. Make use of the encampment as you please. Are you in need of rest?"'' *(if picked "Not Now") "The Corps will remain here awhile. Once more men have gathered, we'll leave for the capital. Until then, you're free to use our lodgings. Will you rest?" *(if picked "Rest") "As you will. Repose is the better part of readiness." After A Rude Awakening *''"Good judgment, swift footwork... Impressive, truly. In any case, the duke will want to know of this attack. I'd hoped to gather a larger force before leaving for the capital... But a hydra's head and the Arisen who claimed it make up the difference amply. I cannot say what the pass may hold. You'll need your strength. 'Twill be slow going with a cart. I daresay you'll have no trouble catching up."'' During Come to Court *''"Arisen... Hail, ser. It seems you truly stand apart from the rest of us. Some sneered when I presented the hydra's head. Said it was your feat alone that won it. It truth, I cannot deny it. I had no hand in it... 'Tis plain fact. But what of the Enlistment Corps, then? What meaning does our fealty hold? I have no answer to give my men... To give myself."'' *''"Pray, leave me. I fear I will be well drunk by eve's end."'' During Griffin's Bane * "They're touted as elites, but the fact it it is that they're mere sellswords. The harshest tasks are often left to such types, or to the men of the Enlistment Corps." * "'Twas but a short while we shared, but they were men under my command just the same. I would gladly fight alongside them now, were it possible... Alas, the duke has other use of me." * "Arisen...I ask you in my stead. If you choose to join Georg and his men in this fight... Pray, see them back alive. They are competent warriors, to a man, and not apt to die so easily... But I would rest easier here knowing they march with the slayer of the hydra. ...Please, ser." Upon the Griffin's Death and before reporting to Aldous *''"All of the men are safe? Truly, they owe you a debt, ser. As do I. I regret I have nothing to give you, but swear upon my name I shall repay you, Arisen. I mean it true, ser. I am greatly joyed to know a warrior such as you. One willing to fight for the sake of others. Each outstrips the next in skill and judgment, and for all the battles they've shared, they band together as a family."'' During Scouting Mission *''"At present, over half of the Corps is made of sellswords from other lands. Unlike your pawns, they've will aplenty. They'll not bend, else to one they respect. They are formidable, and I am thankful for it... Thought it makes the task of leading them more of a challenge."'' Upon being gifted The Arisen's Bond * "...For me, ser? Better suited to rings than rapiers, am I? Let a woman useless as a knight serve as a wife? Is this your meaning? ...'Tis a a jest, ser. I would be joyed to wear it, as a rememberance of a dear friend." As the Beloved *''"Pray, let me apologize... I was as like to die of shame as dragon's fire. To have been the beast's captive so easily, and to have caused you peril for it... I am sorry. 'Twas a duel to the death you fought with the wyrm. Sincere as any I've seen. And yet, there was a sense of... familiarity between you. An air of kinship, almost. I harbor no delusion that I might have been of any help, had I a blade in hand. But what's more, there was an aura there, fit to bar any intercessors. 'Twas enough to make me envious, the bond you shared with the beast as equals. Pray, do not take offense, but I saw a likeness in you and the dragon. Where that resemblance lies, exactly, I could not say... but you and it both are things apart from the world. Unique. I well know that no effort I might spend could e'er make me fit to aid you, Arisen. I am fit to believe in you, and wait. And so I shall. Pray, come back to me alive, ser."'' Creating Mercedes Settings for the Character Editor - Please note that these are estimates, as official character creation numbers have not been announced. Slider Scale = [ 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R ] NOTE The colour scale represents all available selections in the editor. '00' would be the top left most selection, if you were to highlight that in the editor and press right once, you would hit 1R. Colour Scale = [ 00 ] [ 1R ] [ 2R ] [ 3R ] [ 4R ] [ 5R ] [ 6R ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] Height 174.5 | Weight 52 | Voice - Face Type 08 Size 2R Colour 1R 3D Hair Type 41 Colour 4R 6D Eye Type 17 V. Pos. 1L Size 1R Colour 2R 5D Brow Type 39 V. Pos. 1R Colour 4R Nose Type 06 V. Pos. 2L Mouth Type 27 Ear Type 06 V. Pos. 1L Musculature 1L Bust Size 1R Preset Body 04 Torso 02 Arms 05 Legs 09 Posture M Stance 1L Height 1R Weight M Scars 01 Wrinkles 2L Makeup 07 Colour 2R Gallery Images/Screenshots= 2196215-mercedes large.png Mercedes.png |-|Fan Art= Dragon's Dogma - Mercedes Marten.jpg Mercedes_Marten_-_Dragons_dogma.jpg Ser_Mercedes_WIP.jpg Sources Category:NPCs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Enlistment Corps Members Category:Royal Court Members